Temps
by Fatima H
Summary: Harry accidently touches something in Dumbledore's office, and he gets himself into a place that he don't know about, and to people whom he don't know. what will he do? it's a nice story please read and review ... thanx :D
1. 1 To The Headmaster

**Temps**

Chapter 1

To The Headmaster

A Note: I looked for a nice title for this story, and I thought of this one. It's in French and it means: time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well …" Harry said, as he remembered. "Even the smallest things could change the course of the future"

**Flashback (a long one!)**

_Harry looked at the courtyard that he was in. it was a very beautiful one, with a fountain in the middle, students were sitting and chatting happily._

_He walked slowly, looking around at the strange and unknown place to him. No one was looking at him … as though he wasn't there, (but I am in a dream after all!) he looked at a group that was sitting around the fountain. Harry noticed that the other students were sitting away from them, as though they feared them._

_Harry walked towards the fountain and saw a boy that looked like he was the leader of the group, sitting on the edge of the fountain and splashing water at students who were nearest to them. _

_Harry took a glance around him again, and saw someone …_

Harry woke up. The dormitory was still dark. He felt very thirsty, so he got up and headed for the water jug which was seated on the edge of the window. He was just drinking when he remembered something and he stopped.

_The dream, _he looked around him, _but who…?_

He was trying to remember the face of that student he turned to see, the one who was sitting behind him, but his mind was not remembering anything.

He drank the last drops of water from his glass and headed for his bed. When he glanced at his watch, he received a shock.

It was 3:30 in the morning, and it felt like it was still night.

He sat there, wondering if he should go back to sleep or not. Then he thought that they had potions this morning, and he might get late if he slept now, so he got up, dressed, and went down to the common room.

It was empty (Duh!) and it was still very dark. He sat next to the fireplace, which was fireless, and looked at the window.

The dark blue sky was winking at him with little dots of starry light that shown through the glass.

_What was that dream? _He thought, remembering it again. It was a normal dream if he thought about it, yet, his heart told him that it isn't so.

He thought about it as he stared, and stared, and stared at the window.

He opened his eyes. It took him a moment to register what happened.

"Oh no!" he said, as he quickly got up. "I'll be late for potions"

He ran to the dormitory to get his bag, when he entered, there was no one inside.

He picked up his bag and ran towards the dungeons; he noticed that the corridors were empty except for a small number of students.

He arrived to the door, panting, and then knocked on it.

"Enter" Snape's voice said.

Harry opened the door and saw the whole class staring at him. Ron and Hermione were sitting in their usual table at the back of the class.

_Why didn't they wake me up? _Harry thought angrily, as he closed the door behind him.

He mumbled, "Sorry" for being late, and was heading to his chair next to Hermione and Ron, when Snape said, "Mr. Potter?"

Harry stopped; he knew that Snape wouldn't let him get away so easily.

"Yes sir?" Harry turned to look at his professor.

Snape eyed Harry for a moment, a long one, then he said, "50 points from Gryffindor"

Harry was a little surprised. Usually, Snape would let them explain the reason of them being late, then take points from their house, and Harry was just thinking about a good excuse.

"But…" Harry began, "I'm only late for…" then he realized that he doesn't even know the clock.

He looked down at his wrist, but then remembered that he forgot to wear his watch on his way out.

"Follow me, Potter" Snape said, as he headed for his office at the front of the class. Harry frowned at him.

He looked at Ron and Hermione with one last angry look, and then he entered the office behind Snape. Snape closed the door behind Harry and then turned to him.

"Detention Potter" he said, and Harry groaned inwardly. "Now … can you tell _why _you are late for class?"

Harry thought for a moment, not knowing what to say. "I … I was just"

"Do you know how much late you are?" Snape asked him, and Harry shook his head. He thought of telling the truth for once, maybe something good will happen.

"I woke up very early sir, and I couldn't go back to sleep again, so I stayed up 'till … sometime" he said, Snape listened to him. "But I must've slept while I was sitting in the common room … and couldn't wake up again"

Snape looked at Harry with a blank expression, then he said, "And why didn't Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger wake you up? Or anyone of the other Gryffindors?"

Harry wanted to say 'I would like to know that myself' but he stopped himself, "I … I guess they didn't"

He looked down at his feet, losing all hope to get out of here safe and well.

"This will be the last time you reach my class this late Potter, do you hear me?" Snape said in a dangerous voice.

Harry nodded, still looking at his feet.

"Now … off you go" Snape said.

Harry looked up, _what?_

"Off you go" Snape repeated, "I believe that the headmaster is waiting for you … the password is jelly slugs"

"But … professor … I won't do it again" Harry said, not wanting to go to Dumbledore for something as silly as this.

Snape looked at him for moment and then said, "you will go to the headmaster and explain everything to him … after all … it's just something silly"

Harry slapped himself from inside; he forgot that Snape can 'read minds'.

He closed his eyes, opened them again, and headed for the door.

When he was in the classroom again, he looked at Hermione and Ron who were frowning at him, and then shook his head and went outside the classroom, hearing Malfoy laugh a little, before closing the door behind him.

He shouldered his bag well, and headed for the headmaster's office. When he arrived to the stone statue he mumbled, "Jelly slugs" and the statue leaped aside.

Harry climbed the stairs until he reached the black door with the griffin knock. He knocked.

"Enter" a voice said, and Harry noticed that it sounded more puzzled than welcoming.

Harry took a deep breath and walked into the office. Dumbledore looked up, and his face turned from puzzlement to a frown.

"What's wrong, Harry?" he asked the boy who just entered and closed the door behind him.

Dumbledore pointed at a chair in front of his desk, and Harry sat there.

"Snape sent me to you" Harry said.

"_Professor _Snape …. And why did he do that?" the headmaster asked, putting the quill that he was writing with down and looking curious.

Harry wanted to just simply say 'I don't really know' but instead said, "I … I was late for his class"

At these words, Dumbledore looked quickly at his watch.

"What class you had before potions?" Dumbledore asked, still looking at his watch.

"Err…potions is the first lesson we take each Monday … double potions" he added.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, "I see" he said quietly.

"What do you see sir?" Harry asked, politely.

"I see why Snape sent you here… he must have been mad at you"

"Why? I was only a few minutes late," Harry defended himself.

"Yes, yes … minutes late for your _second _lesson" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

Harry frowned at him, and then his frown changed to a shocked expression.

"You mean … you mean that I'm late for about … a whole lesson?" Harry looked at his headmaster, wide-eyed.

"Actually …" Dumbledore began, "a lesson and a half"

Harry was actually shocked, not because he was late that much (not now anyway) but because why Snape didn't kill him when he had the chance.

"Well … I believe that he took some points from your house?" Dumbledore said, looking at Harry through his half-moon glasses.

"He took 50 points from Gryffindor" Harry said.

"Oh, that's a lot" Dumbledore stood up and walked to his cupboard.

"Not to _his _standards" Harry mumbled, but Dumbledore was too busy looking for something in his cupboard that he didn't hear what Harry said.

He got out of there after seconds, frowning in his place and rubbing his chin.

"What is it sir?" Harry asked.

"It seems that we've ran out of parchments" he said, still frowning and rubbing his chin.

"!"

When Dumbledore saw Harry's puzzled expression, he said, "I wanted to write to professor Snape, to forgive you for this time, but I don't have a parchment" he chuckled, returning to his desk.

"Why _were_ you late?" Dumbledore suddenly asked, while he was searching his drawers.

"Oh, I …I woke up very early this morning, and I couldn't go back to sleep … but then I must've slept while I was just sitting in the common room"

Dumbledore smiled at him, and Harry smiled back. "It happens" the old man said.

Then Dumbledore stood up, "I'll go to professor Flitwick's office to bring some parchments, and I'll be right back"

Harry nodded, as the man walked to the door and closed it once he was out.

Harry breathed, and looked around him. The office hasn't changed a bit since he was in here last year.

"Hello Fawkes" Harry greeted the big, red-and-gold bird that was perched on his stand and looking tired.

Harry walked towards him and looked into his eyes. They were twinkling, just like the headmaster, and they looked very wise.

"You never changed too" Harry said to him.

Then he turned to look at the cupboard that Dumbledore was just searching in, it once held a magical object that Harry used.

He walked towards it and opened it; it was empty except for some old, used parchments and some empty ink-bottles. "I wonder where it is."

Then he spotted the motionless hat that was seated upon the shelves of books. It didn't greet Harry like it did four years ago.

He walked towards the books and looked at them; they sure held a lot of information and knowledge. He walked passed them and behind the desk. Dumbledore's chair looked very comfortable and huge from a near distance. Harry touched its smooth and cold golden arm. Then he looked at the drawers, which had handles that were shaped like griffins too.

Harry smiled as he pulled the last one, which was at the bottom of the desk. It opened easily, revealing a small, black book, a key, an old, folded newspaper, and…

_What's that? _Harry looked at the strange looking thing that was in the drawer, it was hidden under these items.

Harry took it in his hand, and looked closely at it. It was a golden and red, two-part round thing that was incised with ruins Harry remembered from one of Hermione's books.

Well, Harry would forget about it, and return it to its place in the drawer, without doing anything … but no, wait … that is not the Harry we know.

Without thinking, as usual, Harry turned the upper part of the round object (you could turn it by the way!)

Suddenly, air rushed around him, surrounding his body. Harry wanted to return the part back to its place, but the object slipped out of his hand and it fell inside the drawer with a loud bump.

Beside this sound, Harry heard something else. He looked up, squinting in the still rushing air around him, and saw, with horror, the door of the office opening.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- I hope you liked it. This is the first chapter of course, and I hope you're waiting for the next one. Please guys, read and review … and thanks if you read it D that makes me happy.


	2. 2 Foreign Place

Thanks a LOT guys, thanks very very much to everyone who reviewed, I'm happy that you liked the first chapter. You know, I learned that I should just put one and then wait, cuz if I did that more reviews will come :P hehehe …

Well, anyway … get ready!

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm planning to do a kind of small series, so, if anything in this story that you're still wondering about (if you finished it I mean) or something that I didn't explain …well, that's because I'll be doing another story, a separate one of course. But don't worry, this one _will _end, but you'll be left with some things that are confusing … so, you'll have to wait :D

Something else: if anyone wanna ask about anything, or say anything … there's only one solution … REVIEW.  In other words, please read and review … thank you very much again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Foreign Place

Harry wanted to hide, but why would he do that, when the office was full of fog now, it's obvious that Dumbledore will notice something's wrong. He got himself ready to tell his professor whatever comes into his head just as an excuse to get him out of trouble this time.

But he didn't have to, the moment the door opened, the whole place disappeared, and he freaked out. He knew that something wrong is going to happen, but he couldn't do anything.

"No" Harry extended his hand, trying to catch something so he won't go anywhere, but he couldn't.

The fog continued, and Harry stopped trying to catch it, he just stood there, waiting for everything to stop.

It stopped. Harry frowned, looking at the new place that he appeared in. it was a beautiful courtyard, with a small, splashing fountain in the middle.

"Wait a minute" Harry said, looking around at the empty place. "This is …"

Yes, this was the same place that he was in, in his dream.

Harry walked, with his bag on his shoulder, towards the fountain, touching its waters and splashing it a bit around him. The water felt so cool and nice, Harry grinned, feeling happy all of a sudden.

"What are you doing?" a voice growled in front of him, and Harry jumped in his place, the grin fading from his face in a second.

An old man, in his seventies, was standing there, he was holding a cleaning broom, and his face was crumpled in what Harry thought was a frown, and was looking angrily at Harry.

"Nothing" Harry said quickly, taking his hand off the cool water and standing straight up. "I was just " but suddenly, the old man raised the broom in his hand, and was running towards him with an amazing speed for his age.

Harry ran out of his reach and headed towards the entrance of a corridor in front of him. He got in there and turned left; he didn't have an idea where he was going. After that, he took a right turn and hit his face right into a huge double-door that stood in front of him.

"Ouch" he fell backwards with his bag and hit his back on the ground.

"Who's there?" a more gentle voice spoke this time.

Harry looked up to see the man that was standing before him.

"P … professor!" Harry was really surprised; he didn't expect to see him here.

"Yes?" the man answered, frowning at the boy in front of him and looking uncertain.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said, checking.

The man extended his hand and picked up Harry on his feet.

"_Yes_" the man repeated, "and why are you out of your class?"

"But sir" Harry said, not hearing what Dumbledore said before, "you're … different"

Dumbledore chuckled, "yes, yes" he said, "you've noticed too" he smiled to Harry.

Harry frowned at him, and the man stopped smiling.

"Why are you out of class?" he asked again, looking at Harry.

"I … professor Snape sent me to your office, sir," Harry explained.

"Oh" the man looked thoughtful for a moment, then he said, "Well, I believe that you should be … there" he pointed at a classroom inside the doors which were open now. Harry could see a huge entrance hall; it was even bigger than Hogwarts'.

"Yes sir" he said, and then walked toward the classroom. He turned, thinking to ask him 'where are we?' but Dumbledore was gone, and Harry didn't see where he got to.

He walked to the class' door and knocked.

"Enter" a sweet female voice said.

Harry opened the door and entered. Students were sitting, and they all looked up at him when he entered.

"Oh, hello" she said, "take a seat"

Harry smiled slightly and then walked, with his bag on his shoulder, looking for an empty seat.

The students were talking and whispering around him.

"Oh, he's a cute boy!"

"Who do you think he is?"

"What a loser"

Harry ignored them all and headed to the back of the class, the whispering continued.

"Why is he looking like that?"

"Oh, this is just great" a male's voice said in the middle of the whisperings, "it's _not _him, Crabbe"

Harry froze in his place at the mention of the name, he looked around to see the source of the voice, but he couldn't know which one of them spoke.

He looked in front of him, trying to find an empty place to sit in, not knowing what he got himself into.

"Hey" a soft voice said, and Harry looked.

There was a very beautiful, blonde girl; she was sitting at the far end of the class and was pointing at an empty chair next to her.

"Oh, thanks" Harry smiled and sat next to her, but then suddenly got up quickly.

"what is it?" she said, in a somewhat cold voice.

Harry didn't know what happened, he felt that he shouldn't sit there.

"nothing" he said, and sat back on the chair.

"You must be the missing student in my class" the woman in the front spoke, and Harry looked up, "I " he began, but a boy said, "No professor, he's not here yet"

Harry looked at him, but the boy just gave him a cold look and turned to his friend next to him.

Harry turned to the girl next to him, "what's going on?" he asked her.

She looked at him, frowning.

"I mean, what is this class?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, still frowning.

Harry looked at her for a moment, remembering something familiar in her, but then he shook his head, "nothing"

He looked in front of him and saw the teacher ushering him to come to her desk.

He got up, and headed to her.

"Could I have your name please?" she asked, looking at her list.

"Um … I'm Harry," he said.

She looked up in surprise, "what?" she said.

"I'm Harry," Harry repeated.

"Harry?" she looked really confused, and was checking her list.

Harry frowned at her, _what was going on?_

"I … I'm sorry but your name is not on my list" she said, shaking her head.

"What … what does that mean?" he asked, and it was his turn now to feel confused.

"Well, you're not here…you must be in another class" she said. He was just going back to his bag to pick it up, when he heard her whisper, "well, I have … another boy … but … do you have a brother?"

Harry turned, feeling really confused now at the strange question.

"No" he answered. And she said, "Yeah … sure" she looked at her list again.

Harry walked to his bag, picked it up, Waved at the girl that sat next to him, and headed out of the classroom, students following him with their gazes again.

He closed the door behind him and looked around.

"Now what?" he whispered, standing all alone in the middle of the empty entrance hall. He looked up at the big staircase in the middle of the hall, and saw a boy coming down the stairs; he had handsome features, and looked a bit familiar.

Harry didn't want to talk to another stranger. He walked quickly up the stairs and passed the boy, who glanced at him.

"Hey you!" the boy called coldly.

Harry stopped and looked around at him.

"yes?" he said, and the boy looked at him up and down.

"is there a professor?" the boy asked, pointing at the door. "In there"

Harry nodded, "yes, there is a teacher"

"Which one?" he asked, looking bored.

"I …" then Harry realized that he didn't know the name of the professor. "I don't know," he decided to say.

The boy looked for another moment at Harry, then looked at the door of the classroom, then he returned upstairs from where he came from.

Harry followed him and stopped when he arrived to left-and-right conjunction. Harry went to the left side and looked at the sign that was emblazed on the door, it was the same symbol of Slytherin's house.

Harry immediately turned and went the other way. The door was emblazed with a griffin.

_Oh my! Is this Hogwarts!_ Harry thought with a shock, as he walked through the door.

The hall that he arrived in was empty except for some students and some teachers that were wandering and talking.

Harry looked around and spotted Dumbledore walking at the far end of the hall, talking to an old woman.

"Professor? Professor Dumbledore?" Harry ran to his headmaster and stopped panting.

"Oh, it's you again" he smiled at Harry.

"Professor, what _is _going on?" Harry said angrily, looking at the old man.

"What are you talking about?" the man asked, looking confused, the old woman left his side.

"I was in your office one minute, and the next I was here … in a place I don't know at all" Harry looked into the blue eyes of the man (he wasn't wearing half-moon glasses as usual).

"My office? You entered my office?" he said, looking a little shocked.

"_Yes_, I told you that professor Snape sent me to you" Harry explained again.

"That again … well, I don't know about that," he said, looking around.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, feeling scared.

"There is only one thing you should do boy," he said, smiling pityingly.

"Yeah, what sir?" Harry asked hopefully, looking a little relieved.

"Go to the hospital wing".

Well, I know you're all just puzzled at what is wrong with Dumbledore.

I think that some might have guessed something.

Anyway, I will explain everything along the story, so any puzzlement will turn into a gasp or an understanding nod when I _do_ explain some weird things that happened ;)


	3. 3 A Mysterious Female

**well, chapter 3 is up. i hope u have a good time reading it, and keep reviewing. i'll be posting the fourth near.**

**and at the end, u might feel a bit ... well, totally confused, but wait for the next chapter and everything will cleared, i hope P**

**thanks again for everyone who reviewed, and i'm waiting for more ... D**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

A Mysterious Female

"What!" Harry said blankly. "You want me to go to madam Pomfry?"

Dumbledore looked even more confused than before.

"Alright, forget about that … how did you enter my office?" he asked, changing the topic.

"What do you mean? I told you that professor " but the man cut across him.

"Professor Snape sent you … I know … but how did you enter my office, no on enters it"

"Professor Snape gave me the password, so I "

"The password?" Dumbledore looked scared, "you know my password?"

"Yes, Jelly slugs" Harry said.

"Oh, but that's my old password" he said, looking less scared, but more puzzled.

"But how did you change it, I was just in your office minutes ago" Harry said, "and I used this password to enter"

Dumbledore suddenly walked quickly, heading for another set of stairs.

"Wait sir" Harry said, following his professor.

But the man didn't hear him; he now climbed the stairs quickly, heading upwards.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, panting as they climbed and climbed upwards.

"My office" Dumbledore panted, as they reached the fourth floor.

"Your office!" Harry said, stopping.

"Yes" Dumbledore said, reaching a door and entering it.

"But your office is on the seventh floor" Harry said, following the man.

Dumbledore stopped and looked around at Harry.

"Seventh floor?" he said, looking surprised.

"Yes" Harry said, feeling very … he doesn't even know what he's feeling at the moment. Mixed up emotions and racing thoughts in his head that he couldn't quite register.

"I think there's something wrong here headmaster" Harry said to Dumbledore.

"Oh, you're right in " but he stopped, "what did you say?" he asked suddenly.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "something's wrong?" he said, uncertain if the man is sane.

"No, no … before" he said, looking annoyed.

"Err…your office" but Dumbledore said angrily, "_no, boy… _you said _headmaster"_

Harry looked at him in a blank expression.

"Why would you call me that?" Dumbledore asked in a very puzzled way.

"Well, maybe because … _you are _the headmaster?" Harry said, in a sarcastic way.

Dumbledore stood there for a moment, registering what Harry said, and then he laughed so suddenly and very hard that Harry jumped slightly.

"What – laugh – what are you – laugh – me – laugh – the headmaster" Dumbledore kept on laughing, and Harry watched with horror. So, everything was clear to Harry now, the man had definitely lost his sanity.

Then, he stopped laughing all of a sudden and looked very serious.

"I couldn't _possibly _take the headmaster's position … not while it's already filled" he said, and his voice was very calm and serious.

Harry received a shock; he felt something was wrong from the moment he arrived to this place.

"No … no" he kept saying, while he was backing away from the man and shaking his head, "that's impossible"

"Oh, no … I'm not the headmaster" the man said, looking sure.

Harry stopped. "Then who's the headmaster?" he asked, feeling curious now at everything around him.

"Headmaster Dippet of course" he said, smiling down at Harry.

Everything froze … the sentence kept repeating itself in his head with an echo … he was shocked … he couldn't believe it.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you ok, boy?" he asked, looking worried.

The echo was gone now, Harry felt himself back again, and he was looking in shock at the place around him.

"I … I …. This is not real" he said.

Harry felt Dumbledore's hand clutch his upper arm.

"Come with me" he said to Harry.

"To where?" he asked, "there's no where to go … I'm lost"

The man now looked really worried.

"Come with me … in here" he pointed at a door at the far end of the corridor that they were in.

Harry went after Dumbledore as they entered his office and Harry sat on a chair beside the main desk.

"Now" Dumbledore said, as he sat on his chair behind the desk, "could you tell me what's going on?"

Harry sat there, trying to remember what exactly happened, his head was buzzing so much that he forgot why he was there in the first place.

"I … I was in your office sir, professor Snape sent me" but Harry stopped, as he saw Dumbledore shaking his head and sighing.

"Professor" Harry said, in a firm way, "This _is _what happened"

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment and then said, "Continue"

"Well, I was in your office, you wanted some parchments from professor Flitwick, so you got out of the office. I went looking and then I found this thing … I don't know what was it … but I turned it and now I'm here" Harry looked into the man's blue eyes, wishing from all his heart that this Dumbledore could help him.

"Well…" Dumbledore began, looking a little confused and trying to get what Harry just said. "I think that it's better first to know your name" he said.

"Oh … my name is Harry" Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned, "you know, I thought … never mind" he got up and paced the room.

Harry sighed and waited for him to say something. After some minutes, Harry heard a bell ring, and the rush of running footsteps could be heard outside and over them.

"What do you do sir?" Harry asked, looking at Dumbledore,

"What do you mean?" he asked, stopping his pacing and looking at Harry.

"I mean, if you're not the headmaster, then what is your job in this school?"

"In Hogwarts …" he began, and Harry was confirmed about this, he _was _at Hogwarts after all. "I'm a Transfiguration professor" he said.

"Oh" Harry said, as he saw Dumbledore continue with his pacing.

A knock came from the door, and both Harry and Dumbledore looked up.

"Enter" Dumbledore said, and the door opened.

"Hello professor" a girl came in.

"Oh, _you_" Harry said, remembering the girl from the class, the one that he sat next to.

"Oh, hi you" she said, with the same cold voice of hers.

"You know her?" Dumbledore asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, from the classroom that you sent me to before" Harry explained.

"Oh, I see" Dumbledore said, as he sat on his chair.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked her, as she stood there.

"I wanted to hand my essay earlier sir, you know, my essay about"

But Dumbledore said, "oh yeah, that's right … yes of course"

She gave him some parchments and headed for the door.

"Good day to you" she said to Harry, as she turned to him. Then with a last cold look she left the office.

"Who's she?" Harry asked, as she closed the door.

"Well, she's a very bright student, I admire her so much" Dumbledore smiled.

Harry wanted to ask for her name but Dumbledore said, "I can't help you with your problem" and Harry's hopes came crashing down.

"But … don't you know anything about it?" Harry said.

"No … I'm sorry" Dumbledore opened his drawer and pulled a piece of parchment, "I have to go back to my work now" he said.

Harry got up, shouldered his bag, and headed out of the office, leaving his broken hope behind.

He walked down the stairs, and returned to where he first came here, the courtyard.

He didn't know where to go, or what to do … he was lost and he knew it, but the thought that he was in Hogwarts (although a different one) makes him feel a bit home.

He looked around, and his eyes went wide at the scene.

There were students all around him, some were talking, and some were walking. There was a group sitting on the edge of the fountain and what Harry thought looked like the leader, who was the same boy that Harry met on his way up the stairs, was splashing water all around at the students who were trying to get out of his way. Everything was the same as it was in the dream.

Harry turned his head and looked behind him. He saw the same beautiful, blonde girl that he just saw in Dumbledore's office, and the same one who was sitting next to him in the class, and the same one in the … the dream!

Harry looked surprised as he remembered. She was sitting there alone peacefully, and was reading a book in her hand.

Harry walked towards her, wanting to talk to her, he didn't know why he was interested in her, but he felt that she was very mysterious and was acting in a way that Harry was attracted to.

He was just reaching her, when he saw something on the ground, it was a quill. He picked it up and looked around. He saw the handsome boy looking at the quill in Harry's hand. Harry frowned at him, as he looked from the quill to the girl. Harry thought that the quill might belong to the girl, so he walked towards her and she looked up.

"I think this is yours" he said, as he handed her the quill.

"Oh, thank you" she said in a low voice, taking it and putting it in her bag.

"Can I join you?" he asked, and she looked at him.

"If you want to" she said, as she returned to her book.

Harry sat next to her. He looked at the book then his eyes turned to look at her cloths instead. She was wearing the Slytherin badge of a prefect.

"You're … in Slytherin" he said, frowning at the badge.

"Yeah" she said, holding it up to look at it. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing really …" he looked around.

"You're from Gryffindor" she said, in her cold low voice.

Harry turned to look at her, "yeah" he said, feeling that the air is getting cold in a strange way. He knew how Gryffindor and Slytherins didn't get along well.

"You're not from here, right?" she said, and Harry looked up in her beautiful, grey eyes.

"Well, I'm from here, but I … it's a little complicated so …" he smiled.

"I understand" she said, closing her book and getting up.

"Where're you going?" he asked her, getting up too.

"I have to go to the library … I have a lot of homework to do" she looked at him for a moment, then said, "thanks for giving me the quill, it's really special for me and I thought I lost it" she smiled for the first time, and Harry felt something in his stomache.

"I'll see you around then" she said, and he nodded .

She waved at him as she headed into the entrance hall. Harry looked around and noticed the boy watching her going, and then he noticed Harry looking at him, so he turned his cold gaze to the other direction. _What is with him?_

Harry walked towards the boy, deciding to talk to him. When he got near, something happened that made Harry's stomache turn over.

The boy, along with his group, disappeared completely. Nothing was left to give a clue that a whole group of fifth years were suddenly gone!


	4. 4 Passing Time

**This chapter might be a little confusing for u guys, but soon enough u'll get everything. in the meantime, enjoy the story : D**

**and don't forget to review. and THANKS very very much to everyone who reviewed, i really loved ur comments.**

**Something else, i couldn't have let harry just return by the room of requirement as someone suggested, i don't know if it's possible in this story, but thanks for the suggestion nonetheless ;)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Passing Time

Harry stood there as he looked at the empty place around him, there was no one, and everybody was gone along with the group, even the fountain. Then Harry saw something that made his heart jump a bit. He saw the same fog that he had seen before, and it was surrounding him again. He thought that everything might return the way it was, he wished that he could just go back to Hogwarts, _his_ Hogwarts.

The fog made the place around Harry disappear, and Harry waited for it to go away, and everything around him to clear up.

After some seconds, the fog went away, but not all, just a little. Harry squinted a bit in the foggy shape in front of him, and as it cleared up, Harry gasped slightly.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor" Snape was saying, as Harry stood there, not believing his eyes. Then as he wanted to speak and say something, the fog returned again, more than before, and Harry couldn't see anything once again as it surrounded him. He waited yet again; feeling scared of what's happening to him, he wanted everything to stop, his eyes began to get fuzzy.

It stopped yet again, and Harry could see his surroundings well enough.

The door at the end of the office opened and Dumbledore came in.

"well, I got all the parchments we need Harry," he said, as he counted the parchments in his hand, "soon … you'll be free to go back to professor Snape's cla" but Dumbledore's voice began to get far, and Harry couldn't hear what he was saying. He wanted to say something to the man but he couldn't hear his voice too. He wanted him to know the problem he was in, but the problem now is that the man was still looking at those parchments in his hand, and didn't notice Harry standing with terror in his eyes.

Harry looked down, wanting to find something that could attract the man's attention, but instead he saw something that made him freeze in his place.

The lower drawer of Dumbledore's desk was opening by itself slowly, very slowly. Harry looked, as fog began to surround him, at the same object that made all this fuss, Harry extended his hand to grab it before he goes anywhere else, but as he tried to touch it, his hand went through it, and everything around him disappeared.

"No" Harry covered his face with his hands. When he uncovered it after a few seconds, the fog was gone, and everything returned as clear as real.

Harry was really scared, he didn't move as he looked around him. He was back in the courtyard; the fountain was splashing water as he heard a bell ring high above him. He looked at the students heading to their classes; some were still sitting and talking with their friends.

Harry looked behind him and saw the same blonde girl he talked to, and she was reading the same book she was reading previously.

"Hi" Harry said, as he approached her.

She looked up at him, "hello" she said, but Harry noticed that she was uncertain.

"What is it?" he asked her, stopping in front of her.

"Err … nothing" she said, frowning at him, "can … can I help you?" she asked.

"Help me?" Harry said, looking at her as she got up and headed after the rest of the students.

She looked at him with her cold gaze and then turned to go.

"Wait" Harry grabbed her arm.

As he did that, she pulled out her wand quickly and Harry let go.

"What do you want?" she asked briskly.

"Hey … it's me, Harry" he said, raising both his hands.

_Wait a minute, does my wand work here?_ He thought, as he looked at hers.

"Who?" she said, looking puzzled, but she lowered her wand a bit.

"Harry?" he said, "I was with you in class … the classroom in there?" he said, pointing at the entrance hall.

She looked behind her then lowered her wand to her side.

"But I'm just going to that class" she told him, "We only have it now"

Harry looked for a moment into her eyes, and then everything clicked in his head, not everything but some things.

"Look, I have to go now ok?" she said, and then turned and headed towards the entrance hall.

_So, that's why she offered the empty chair to me, _he thought, _because I talked to her before… well, should have talked to her before that … so she knew who I was then._

Harry frowned as he remembered everything that happened in the class and later on.

_I already talked to her before the class._

Then he had an idea. He ran towards the entrance hall and entered. He saw a professor walking in the hall, he ran to him and said, "Excuse me sir, but could you tell me where the headmaster office is?"

The man turned to look at him, and then said, "It's on the seventh floor"

"What's the password to enter?" he asked the professor.

"Password? There's no password, you don't need one to enter the headmaster's office" the man told him, and Harry smiled, "thanks sir" he said, then without any delay he ran towards the stairs and up towards the seventh floor.

He arrived there panting, and knocked on the door (there was no statue).

He waited for a whole minute, but when no one answered him, he entered.

The office was empty as he expected, so he closed the door behind him.

"Now" he whispered, heading for the desk, "where is it?"

He was thinking of retrieving that object if it was there. So he opened the last drawer and looked inside.

To his dismay, there was nothing but old parchments and some papers as well.

He sighed, getting his breath out along with his last hope.

He went towards the cupboard that was full of parchments in Dumbledore's time. He opened it and looked inside. It was empty except for a big oval mirror; it looked so magnificent, glittering in the darkened cupboard. It had diamonds all around it, also, Harry noticed that it had a small rectangular-shaped hole on the left side of its frame.

Then suddenly, he heard footsteps behind the door, coming closer. He knew he had to leave this wonderful mirror for some other time. He looked around; wanting to hide somewhere, but there was nowhere to hide.

He looked down and saw the space under the desk. He lowered himself down and hid under it. The door opened.

Harry held his breath as he heard limping footsteps getting closer to the desk. He wanted to get out, he didn't want anymore trouble.

When he peered a little from under the desk, he saw, with horror, the old man that caught him before when he was in the courtyard. Harry knew that if he caught him again, he would be hitting him well with that broom of his.

Harry noticed his feet going to the other side of the office, and Harry knew that this was his only chance to get out, the man won't see him, he was busy cleaning.

Harry crawled on the floor, heading for the opened door. When he reached it, he stood up and went outside quickly before the man could see him.

He breathed in relief as he looked around. The corridor was empty.

"Now what?" he asked himself, as he walked towards the stairs again. Then, another idea hit him. Why not search the library for some answers, maybe there's something good there.

He ran towards it, hoping that its place hasn't changed. When he arrived, he was glad to see that it was there. He entered it quietly, closing the door behind him.

It was empty except for some students, everyone was in their lessons. Harry headed for the librarian, which he saw was a man.

"Can I help you?" the man asked Harry, as he stood there holding a huge book in his hand.

"Yes sir … I need help with something" Harry began, but then he stopped; he didn't know how to say it.

"What is it?" the man asked, putting the book down.

"Well, I accidentally did something … and now I don't want it" Harry knew that the man will hit him now; he knew that he didn't understand what Harry was trying to tell him. But to Harry's surprise, the man smiled.

"I have just the thing" he said, heading towards the shelves and Harry followed him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"it's a book full of spells that could undo, or reverse all spells or any kind of magic… you need to look for the one that you need, and that depends on what you did … and then do it" he smiled at Harry as they arrived to the restricted section.

"In there?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Yes, why?" the man asked.

"Isn't that the restricted section?"

"The what?" the man asked, looking puzzled.

Harry looked up and saw that the sign that they had in the present library was not there.

"Nothing" Harry shook his head.

The man headed inside and pulled a book out.

"Here we are" he said, giving it to Harry, "you'll do well to return it in time"

Harry nodded, not planning to get in any trouble with this man too.

He heard a bell ring as he headed out of the library and towards the seventh floor. Then he stopped. He realized that there was no common room to go to … he couldn't just go in a place where no one knew him, not to mention that he doesn't even know the password.

He stood there, feeling lost all over again. Then he sighed, and headed for the library again, not knowing where else to go.

He sat on one of the tables and opened the book in his hand. He went straight to the index at the last page.

"_Dangerous Creatures … _"he read, _"Attacks … Dark Magic …" _he stopped, thinking for a second.

_Do people consider that object dark magic? _He thought. He decided that they don't, so he continued.

"_Fires and Burns … accidental Magic … Restricted practices … Magical objects" _Harry hit the brake hard. "This is it" he whispered.

He turned to page 100 and looked at it. He was very lucky that there were illustrations for each object; he really wasn't in the mood of reading all these pages about magical objects and how to undo them.

He flipped through the pages quickly, scanning for the item he saw back in Dumbledore's office. He reached page 144 when he stopped.

There was a drawing of the same object that Harry used, but it was oval instead of round.

"What?" Harry was confused, he didn't want to rush anything, so nothing will go wrong again while he was trying to make it right.

"That's a very rare object, you know" a voice said from behind, and Harry turned quickly.

"Oh, hi" Harry said, as he looked at the girl (AN: he has got to know the girl's name, I'm really tired of saying the girl, the girl!)

"Why are you here?" she asked him, sitting down on the opposite side.

"Oh, I just wanted to … search for something" he said.

"I thought you wanted to stay outside?"

"What?"

"yeah, you asked me where I was going … but you didn't say anything about going to the library" she said, "we could've gone together, you know … and I could help you with your search" she smiled.

Harry was really confused, "what?" he said again.

The girl frowned at him, "what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing … I thought you didn't know me" Harry said, but he knew it was dump to say that.

The girl laughed, "What do you mean? We were just talking outside … after the class finished"

Harry looked for a moment, and then it clicked again.

_Time passed, and I must have entered the class … this is what should've happened after I appeared in the courtyard … I entered the classroom. _He nodded, and she looked at him blankly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry … I just thought I'll come now" he smiled at her.

"I'll help you now" she said, putting her stuff aside.

Harry thought for moment. Should he trust her? Should he tell her?

Harry decided he should.

"Alright" he said.


	5. 5 Keeping Everything Right

**This chapter will explain a bit of the mystery, but still not that much. **

**i'm really REALLY sorry that i couldn't update sooner, i had mid-term exams / but i've finished and now it's TIME FOR READING :D**

**(note: thanx again to everyone who reviewed, u'll never know how much it makes me happy to read them and know that someone is reading this story :) thanx a LOT guys .. really, from all my heart)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Keeping Everything Right

"You're not joking, right?" she asked, looking stunt from what she just heard.

"Nope, I'm not … I wish I was" he shook his head.

"So, it's all your friends' fault then" she said, "they didn't wake you up, so it led to this"

Harry thought about what she just said, he just realized that. _I'm going to kill them._

"Yeah" he said.

"But I know something about that object you used," she said, returning to the problem at hand.

"Really?" he felt happy; she might help, "what is it then?"

She rubbed her chin, thinking.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it's a bit complicated … actually, very complicated" she looked at Harry's face.

"You mean there's no solution for this?" he asked, looking desperately at her.

"There is of course … but I can't remember exactly what I read about this" she pointed at the illustration of the oval object.

Harry waited for her to remember.

"but what I _remember _is that … it has some kind of … old magic" she looked at him again, "yeah, I remember what book" she got up quickly and headed for the far section of the library, Harry following her.

Harry passed a sign above them and read, "Ancient and Old Books and Manuscripts … there?" he asked her, as she walked in and started looking around.

"Yes, I remember reading something about it here … in one of the books" she looked around at the covers.

"Do you know how many books are here?" Harry said in shock, looking at nearly hundreds of books.

The girl searched for some seconds, and then turned to Harry.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said, looking uncertain.

"Yeah, ok" he said, looking at her.

"Well, you ... Are you … are you Pureblood?"

Harry froze at the question; he tried not to show his hatred to the question, but kept his face blank. _Why is she asking me such a question? _He thought. But then, at that time, it must have mattered a lot to them to know if someone is Pureblood or not. Maybe Muggle borns were very few, that's why it's a bit strange if there was one. Harry knew that he _wasn't _a Pureblood, yet, he wanted her help, and she was in Slytherin after all, so he decided to say, "Yes, I am"

He was surprised to see her smile at him and say in a low voice, "good"

Harry chose to forget about what she said, and focus on what he's dealing with now.

"There it is!" she said, and Harry jumped in surprise, his thoughts cut. He didn't expect her to find it that soon (she reminded him forcibly of Hermione).

Harry read the title of the book, "_Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes"_

"That's the one" she walked back to where they were sitting and opened it.

Harry waited for some minutes as she scanned the index and pages looking for what she read.

"Here…" she searched the page with her finger.

Harry leaned forward to read with her. But as he did so, a rush of air hit his face. He heard her reading but couldn't understand a word.

He wanted to call her, but realized that he _still _didn't know her name.

He clutched her hand and she looked up. Then, as before, all around Harry disappeared, and fog started to appear instead. Harry wanted to cry at what was happening to him, he was desperate to make it stop, the whole thing.

Everything went clear, and Harry looked around. He was standing in the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh no, first the strange courtyard, now the old-time common room" he sighed, but then _really _looked around.

"Wait a minute" he walked towards the window and returned to where he was, looking well. "Nothing is different … it hasn't changed at all"

He had a thought that made his heart swell with hope. "Is this the real thing?"

Then, as his head traveled along the chairs, he noticed someone near the fire.

"Err … hello?" he said, as the person stirred a bit on the chair.

Harry turned around to look at the person's face and he received an electric shock (without the electricity).

He jumped in his place, and his heart made a capsizing and returned to its place.

Harry Potter was sleeping on the chair next to the fire.

Harry heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he didn't want anyone to see double Harrys, one Harry was enough for the moment.

He stood in front of the chair to cover the head appearing from above.

"Oh, good morning, Harry" Hermione said, as she arrived to the common room, just as Ron came down the boys staircase.

"Err … yeah, good morning" Harry stuttered.

"You're ok?" Ron asked, frowning at him.

"Sure …" Harry said.

"Where have you been mate? Your bed was empty at a very early hour," Ron said.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep" Harry said.

Ron and Hermione headed for the portrait and then they turned.

"Aren't you coming? We have double potions, we don't want to be late" Hermione said, and Harry knew that was coming. He understood now how this whole thing happened.

He wanted to say yes and go on with the events, but he knew that that would be wrong, because he wasn't the real Harry; he had to let everything go on like it did, or supposed to be. As Hermione said three years ago: _nobody's supposed to change time … awful things happened with wizards who meddle in time Harry…_

Harry gave her a soft nod with his head "I'll be right behind you" at that, she and Ron headed out of the portrait.

He looked around him, searching for a clue that would lead him to what to do next.

Then it hit him, he ran towards the seventh floor and stood there, looking at the stone statue. He knew what he has to do, he has to wait for everything to happen as it did before … wait 'till he wakes up and goes to Snape … until Snape sends him to professor Dumbledore … until Dumbledore realizes that he ran out of parchments … until he gets out of the office and the Harry inside will go to where Harry went before.

(You got all that, right!)

He sat behind one of the stone statues that were there, and waited for a hell of a long time.

After singing in a low voice to kill some time, Harry at last heard footsteps coming out of the office. When he heard the door closing, he got up and saw Dumbledore disappearing out of sight.

While he was walking towards the door, he realized something else.

"It was me who entered the office!" he whispered in amazement, "I saw the door opening because I was entering"

it sounded weird that he would figure out something as complicated and hard as this, being Harry potter (not Hermione Jane Granger) but he just felt good when he knew what he was doing … no matter how much it looked strange.

After waiting for some time, he went to the statue and said, "Jelly Slugs" and it jumped aside for him to pass.

After climbing the stairs, he arrived to the door and put his ears to listen. He knew the right time to enter was when he would hear a bump, that was when he dropped the object into the drawer.

He heard that sound, though a bit muffled, he opened the door. When he entered he saw the office empty.

"Perfect" he whispered, as he headed for the desk.

All he had to do now is to return to where he was in and then he … he …

"Oh my God!" Harry gasped.

_Then what? _He thought with horror, _what will I do when I return there?_

He decided that he'll go to that girl and hear what she has to say about the object, and then he might get the chance to make everything right again.

He grabbed the object, this time holding it well so it won't slip out of his hand, and turned it.

Everything happened again, the fog, the surroundings disappearing, and him waiting for everything to stop.

When it did, Harry saw that he was sitting in the library, and he was in the same position as he left it.

He was holding the magical object in one hand, and holding the girl's hand in the other … what! … He was holding her hand …!

He let go of her hand quickly and cleared his throat. He noticed that she didn't blush, but simply said, "Well, it said here that" but Harry stopped her, after regaining himself.

"Look" he said, showing her the object in his hand, "this is it"

She gasped when she saw it.

"How did you get it?" she asked, and Harry frowned at her.

"Didn't you believe me when I said I used it to get here?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah right" she took it from his hand and examined it.

"Be careful … it might turn at any moment" he said to her, and she nodded.

"So, what now?" he said, after five minutes of waiting for her to take a look at it.

"Well, there's only one way to do this … you have to go back and inform your headmaster about what you did"

"What!" he said, "I'm not going back there … I'm having a headache from all the fog and everything disappearing"

"Do … do you want me to help you?" she asked him.

"No, no, no, no," he said quickly, shaking his head, "you stay right here"

"Alright …" she said, looking less excited than seconds before. "but remember, he _has _to let you know what it does, so you could make sure that everything is right … we don't want anything wrong happening again"

Harry nodded, and took the object from her.

"Good luck" she said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need that … along with some time" he chuckled.

"make sure to tell me … or at least try to find a way to do that … I want to know all about this …you know, just to make sure not to touch it if I ever saw one," she laughed, and he laughed with her.

"Yeah, I'll do that for you if I could," he said, not giving her much hope. He felt something is not right, maybe because he might not see her again.

"so …" she said, "because we don't know much about it, all you have to do is turn it … see where it'll take you"

"That sounds risky … but there's no other solution" he sighed then looked down at the object, still not turning it.

"What is it?" she asked, standing up.

"Um … well, I was wondering if … if I could know your name" he said.

Harry thought that she will look surprised that she hasn't told him her name all this time, but to _his_ surprise, she wasn't at all.

She looked into his eyes for a moment, and then whispered, "Why don't we keep it this way? To make sure that everything is going to be … right,"

Harry stood there, not knowing how to respond. Then, after another moment of silence, Harry smiled at her and turned the object in his hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**anyone guessed who she is?**

**well, u'll soon find out ... this story is only 7 chapters, so ... two left :S**


	6. 6 Complicated Magic

**i'm soooooo sorry that i couldn't post any chapter sooner than this, i had a lot of home work and exams from school.**

**it sucks really, but anyway. this chapy is up now. i hope ur all not mad at me or anythin. **

**and just to let u know, this is the chapter before the last one ... so, u'll be waiting for that one :)**

* * *

Chapter 06

Complicated Magic

Harry saw the last of the girl's face smiling at him, before he was covered with white fog. He was used now to this, however, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

_This might be different, _he thought. Now that he has the object in his hand, it might take him somewhere where he would be lost for good. He couldn't stop his heart from beating so hard.

_Everything is going to be alright, _he said to himself, trying to calm down.

It felt like ages, before the fog started to clear up. He closed his eyes, scared at what he might see in front of them. But he had to nonetheless, so he opened them slowly and looked around. It was a stony corridor that led to a big portrait at the end, and Harry found it very familiar.

"The common room," he whispered, looking at the portrait in front of him. The fat lady was looking very tired in it, and wasn't paying attention to Harry.

He walked towards her and stood there. He didn't know the password, so he just said.

"Um, can I go inside?" he knew that the idea of her letting him inside without the password was impossible, so he just sat down on the floor. He didn't get any answer from her because after some seconds, he looked and saw her asleep.

He waited, thinking that someone might come and let him in, and someone did.

"Oh, Harry?" the voice said, and Harry looked up. "What are you doing here?"

Harry got up on his feet; his heart was swelling with hope.

"Ginny" he said, and then ran and hugged her.

"Harry?" she sounded surprised, "what is it?"

"I …" then he remembered that she doesn't know anything of what he had gone through in the last hours, "nothing" he said finally, letting her go.

She didn't look very sure about what he said, but she ignored the matter.

"Why are you out here?" she asked him.

"Oh, I … I forgot the password" he chuckled a bit.

"Oh …" she smiled, but there was a slight frown in her face. "So, did she send you or something?"

Harry frowned this time, "what?" he asked.

"Did she send you? Professor McGonagall" she added, seeing the puzzled look on Harry's face.

"Professor McGonagall?" he said, as she woke the fat lady up and said the password.

"Why would professor McGonagall send me?" he asked, as he followed her inside.

"Well, since you're out of class I thought" but he stopped her, "out of class?" he said.

"Yes…you have Transfiguration now, right?" Ginny said, feeling a little annoyed from Harry's reactions.

Harry didn't know what the hell was going on, so he said, "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They are in Transfiguration," she said.

"Don't we have potions?"

"Well, that's what they told me, they have Transfiguration"

"And they didn't ask where I was?"

"No, they didn't ask _me_ anything about you,"

"And what are you doing out of class?" he asked, frowning.

"Our Horology lesson was canceled, professor Sprout wasn't feeling well"

He stood for a moment, thinking about what to do now.

"I think you should go to class now," she said, and Harry looked up, remembering.

"How much has passed from the class?" he asked, feeling the fear rise up in him. He didn't really want to be late again, and certainly not for Transfiguration.

"Oh, nearly half an hour"

"Oh no" Harry ran straight out of the common room, and headed frantically to professor McGonagall's classroom. He was sure that she's going to send him to the headmaster like Snape; he was very late for her class.

When he knocked on the wooden door she said, "Enter" and Harry got in.

The whole class looked around at him; he headed for her, searching the students as he did. Then he spotted them, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the first bench and were frowning at him.

"Professor…I can explain" he said, as he arrived at her desk.

"Oh, I believe that the headmaster is waiting for you" she said.

At that, Harry's hopes were crashed, "no professor, I didn't mean to be late … I was just" but she cut across him.

"That's alright … now go to the headmaster … he asked me to tell you this"

At that, Harry breathed, it wasn't because he was late after all.

"But why does he want me?" he asked her, frowning.

"Well, I think it has something to do with a permission and professor Snape too,"

"Oh," Harry was now very relieved, he knew that he was in the right _time._

"Thank you professor" he said, as he headed for the door, touching the magical object in his pocket now.

As he headed for the seventh floor, Harry knew that he has to tell Dumbledore about what happened, he just didn't know how.

When he knocked Dumbledore said 'enter' and Harry entered his office. He couldn't help but smile to be home, that is where he knew everything and everyone, and they knew him as well.

"Hello Harry, sit down" Dumbledore said, as he offered Harry the chair in front of his desk.

"Sir, I know that you're mad at what I did … but" Dumbledore stopped him.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked.

"Well, I … maybe because I …" but Harry realized something.

_Dumbledore doesn't know anything about me taking that object._

"Harry…" Dumbledore said seriously, looking at Harry, "where did you do?"

Harry froze at the question, what was he suppose to say?

"I waited for you here … didn't you want your permission for professor Snape?"

"Yes sir" Harry answered, not knowing what to say.

"I came back and the office was empty … where did you go?" Dumbledore asked again.

Harry wanted to say that he was gone to the bathroom and then went back to the common room, but he knew that he _had_ to tell Dumbledore about the object.

He pulled it out and put it on the desk in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore gasped a little.

"Did you use it?" he asked sharply, and Harry feared him a bit.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm very sorry … I didn't mean to do anything … it just happened and I" Dumbledore held up his hand, and Harry stopped talking.

"Harry …" he said in a calm voice, "I want you to hear me … listen carefully to what I'm going to say"

Harry looked into the man's blue eyes, and nodded slowly.

"_Never … never _touch _any _of my stuff again … do you hear me?"

Harry nodded again.

"Good" Dumbledore leaned back on his chair and looked at Harry.

"Sir?" Harry began, "what does this … object do?"

"Well, it's very complicated to tell you the truth" he said, sighing.

"Oh, yeah … she already told me that" Harry nodded.

"She?" Dumbledore asked, frowning.

"Oh, yeah … the girl from … um …" Harry pointed a bit at the object.

"You talked to people?" Dumbledore said in a slightly loud voice.

"Yes" Harry said, regretting what he just did.

"Do you know how dangerous to talk to people in there?"

Harry held his breath; he knew that Dumbledore is now going to explain all about this object.

Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes for a moment, then …

"This … This object is not magical," he began, "but its essence is magic"

Harry sat there, trying to understand every word of what Dumbledore was telling him.

"It holds a kind of … old magic"

Harry's mind flashed at the girl, when she told him the same thing.

"This … this essence has a … a connection of some sort, with your heart"

At that Harry frowned, "my heart?" he said.

"Yes, well, not exactly your heart, more of what lies in it"

Harry couldn't understand what Dumbledore was telling him.

"Your emotions, Harry … your feelings" Dumbledore said.

They both sat there in silence, Harry didn't want to break it, and he just waited for the man to continue.

"Not your emotions only, but what lies very deep in your heart"

At that Harry thought, _what is the deepest thing in my heart?_

"My feelings again?" Harry suggested. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Something that is not just in the deep … it's buried there," Dumbledore added.

"Err…" but he couldn't get anything in his head.

"Your _mistakes_" Dumbledore replied, and Harry felt confused.

"This…" Dumbledore held up the object, "connects to your heart … to your mistakes"

"But I … I haven't made any mistakes sir" Harry said truthfully, "and I don't feel guilty about anything"

"I know … these mistakes I'm talking about are not … real" he said, and Harry felt lost a bit, he couldn't understand what the man was trying to tell him.

"These mistakes…" Dumbledore continued, "are not real, because we haven't made them, and we won't…"

Harry wanted to tell Dumbledore that he can't understand, but then Dumbledore said, "unless …" Harry waited for the answer. "If we used this object".

There was silence again, and Harry looked into Dumbledore's eyes, trying to understand.

"This object is not good to meddle with, because it shows us those mistakes we haven't made. But when we do use it, we _will _make them,"

"So, you mean sir that … I have made a mistake in using this object?" Harry asked.

"You touched the object and that was a mistake itself, and because you touched _this_ object, you made another mistake or maybe more than one"

Harry's eyes widened. "But nothing happened…I mean I haven't made any mistakes"

"That's what _you_ think, but it's _not_ the truth" Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed, not knowing what to think anymore.

"It is hard, I know" Dumbledore said.

"But how do we stop it … I mean, can't I hold myself from touching it?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment, and then said.

"Only strong wizards and witches can stop it"

"Stop what exactly?" Harry asked.

"Stop themselves from touching the object … or in other words, to stop themselves from making these mistakes that are buried in here" Dumbledore pointed at the round object.

"But … why can't I stop it … I mean I would have if I didn't feel so curious about it"

"_Exactly_" Dumbledore said, "Curiosity is what made you unable to control yourself"

Harry felt that he understood the man, yet he couldn't get the whole idea into his head.

"Of course you wouldn't feel curious in the first place if you didn't have the reasons to feel so"

At that, Harry stared at his headmaster, "the reasons?" he said.

Dumbledore sighed, and looked at Harry.

"There are some things that make you feel … curious about your mistakes"

Harry waited, feeling curious now.

"Well, as much as I know … if you're having mixed up emotions, or feelings" Dumbledore said, "also …" he continued, "if your mind was … fuzzy"

Harry knew that he wasn't having any of these reasons that made him curious about this object, so he shook his head slightly and waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"And if you were having … strange or exotic dreams or nightmares about these mistakes that you don't know about,"

Harry gasped. He remembered the dream he had just before everything happened with Snape and Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes" he said, "I was having a weird dream" he nodded at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded too but he was busy thinking about something.

"What is it sir?" Harry asked, after some seconds of silence.

"What _was_ your mistake?" Dumbledore asked, looking up at Harry.

Harry frowned, thinking about it too.

"You just told me …" Dumbledore said, "that you haven't made any mistakes"

"I … yeah, I don't really remember doing any big mistake that I should be remembering" Dumbledore looked at him, still thinking.

"Where did you go? I mean where did the object take you to?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hogwarts" Harry said, remembering the courtyard and the castle.

"What?" Dumbledore said, looking puzzled.

"I went to Hogwarts, except that it was different … it was from the past" Harry explained.

"Past?" Dumbledore said, "and did you do anything wrong?"

"What do you mean sir?" Harry asked.

"I mean did you meddle with anything?"

"Err…no" Harry said.

"And when exactly were you?"

"Um … well, not one time sir"

"What do you mean?"

"I was traveling in different places and different times … not just one place and time,"

"But how? It's suppose to take you to one place and time where you'll encounter your mistake"

"I don't know sir" Harry said.

"And why didn't you come back here when the place and time changed?"

"Err … how is that?" Harry asked, frowning.

"You just have to turn the object and then you'll be here"

"But I didn't have the object" Harry said, and Dumbledore's eyes went wide.

"How come?" he asked Harry.

"Well, when I turned the object I didn't expect the fog, so the object slipped out of my hand accidentally" he explained as Dumbledore listened to him.

"This is the first time something like that happens" Dumbledore said, and Harry noticed that fear in his voice.

"But nothing happened, I mean I returned here and retrieved the object"

"You returned here? How? You just said that you didn't have the object" Dumbledore looked very confused now.

"yes, well you see, the time was changing every now and then, I couldn't stop it … and once I just found myself here"

"But this is really not good, you never know how many mistakes you've done on your way back here … not to mention the people you talked to"

Then Dumbledore looked at Harry, "you said that you were in Hogwarts, when exactly?"

"Oh, it was …" Harry thought for a moment, and then said.

"When Dippet was headmaster"

Dumbledore's eyes went wide; he was just going to say something when a knock came from the door.

* * *

**tadaaaaaaaaaaa, well, what do u think? hope to see ur reviews soon :)**

**and i hope u liked it.**

**now, the countdown for the last chapter begins ...**

**10 - 9 - 8 ... :S**


	7. 7 Fixing The Mistake

Guys, this is the last chapter ... i just wanna thank eveyone who posted comments :) thank u very much.

but i noticed that some of you were posting comments like 'i don't get it' .. i thought i was writing everything clearly :S

i hope i cleared everything in this chapter ... hope u like it.

don't forget to leave a comment ;)

PS: i have a livejournal now, so u might wanna check it out :)

link: http/hpsensations. Potter Sensations

and post ur comments there ... it has Music videos, fanfics, manips, and wallpapers .. also icons :P

hope u like it ...

* * *

Chapter 7

Fixing The Mistake

The door opened slowly and Harry saw two people entering inside.

"Hello professor Dumbledore," Hermione said, and for some reason she was holding Ron's arm.

"Hello Miss Granger … what is it?" Dumbledore asked, wanting to finish with them quickly so he could continue his conversation with Harry.

"Well, I believe that we discussed the matter of Slytherin … you've _got_ to speak with professor Snape about them, I don't think that this should continue," she looked very angry.

"I already talked to professor Snape, he said that we can't prove that they keep doing that … I can't do anything about it … I'm sorry,"

Harry felt confused, "what's going on?" he asked, looking from Hermione to Dumbledore.

"It's the Slytherins again" Hermione spoke, "they keep hitting students with spells and hexes and no one has the courage to stop them,"

"Malfoy" Harry hissed, remembering the sneering, greasy, Slytherin git.

Hermione showed Harry the spot where she was holding on Ron's arm and Harry noticed a green bruise.

"We just have to stop the leader and then they'll break down, there will be no one to guide them" Ron said, speaking for the first time.

"_yes_, except that we don't know _how_ to do that … every time we return their spells we get caught by a professor and we lose more points" Hermione looked at Harry.

"Well, we could make a plan to corner Malfoy in someplace, and then we could hex him as much as we want" Harry smiled at Ron.

"_No_ Harry" Hermione said, "I told you before, Crabbe and goyle are the targets here … they are the reason those Slytherins are running around and hexing everyone,"

"Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry said in surprise, looking at her, "the losers?"

"Losers? No, not them for sure, they are the leaders … they are causing all the trouble between the Gryffindors and Slytherins in this school"

"But they are _nothing_ without Malfoy" Harry said firmly.

"No, they are, as they think, everything in this school … they wanna take control, _them_ … and that Theodore"

"Theodore?" Harry said, remembering the name suddenly, his father was one of the Death Eaters that came back to Voldemort two years ago. Hermione told Harry this piece of information back in their fifth year.

"But where is Malfoy?" Harry asked, frowning at her.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy … Draco Malfoy" Harry said, feeling annoyed.

"Well …" Hermione said, "is he a Slytherin?"

"_Yes_" Harry said, not knowing what's wrong with them.

Hermione was just going to speak again when Dumbledore suddenly said, "Miss Granger, I think you and Mr. Weasley should go now …I would like to have a word with Harry … alone"

Hermione looked a bit angry that Dumbledore wasn't taking the matter seriously, but she grabbed Ron's arm again and went out of the office, closing the door behind her.

"Professor" Harry said turning to look at his professor, "why did she?" but Dumbledore stopped him.

"There is no student in Hogwarts that goes under the name Draco Malfoy" he said, and Harry froze in his place.

"The boy you were just talking about is _not _here … he doesn't exist"

Harry gasped softly at Dumbledore's words.

"I think I know what is going on" he continued, and Harry looked into his blue eyes.

"But … how? When? Who?" Harry felt lost again, as though he didn't know anything.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at the object on his desk.

"As I told you … there _must_ have been a mistake … you couldn't have got out of there without making one"

Harry shook his head. If the matter was what he thought right now, then he made a _very _big mistake, a huge one.

"I can't be much help here … you must figure out what you've done by yourself" Dumbledore stood up, picked the object from the desk and headed for his cupboard.

_What did I do wrong? What is my mistake? _

Harry kept repeating those questions in his head as he looked at Dumbledore walking around the desk.

"You said that … talking to people might effect?" Harry said, remembering what Dumbledore said to him before.

"Yes … sometimes … it depends" he said.

"On what?"

"The person you're talking to … the time you're in … the environment that you had arrived in … the events that happened there … many things"

"But I _did _talk to people … do you think that might have effected?"

"Well, I believe … they did" Dumbledore said, and Harry thought for a moment.

Who did he talk to? The past Dumbledore, a past teacher, past students.

"I can't really think of someone that would affect so much" Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned at him, "there is no way out … you have _got _to know what you did so you could fix it"

Harry kept thinking, he knew a person that he talked to a lot, but he couldn't know his mistake at the time he talked to her.

"I … I met someone" he began, "a girl … she was very beautiful and very smart as well"

Dumbledore listened to what he was saying.

"She was the person that I talked to most of the time there … I just can't figure out how she can effect this whole situation"

"Who is she?" Dumbledore asked, and Harry looked up.

He knew that this might sound a bit weird to the headmaster, but he said, "I don't know …"

Dumbledore sat there for a moment, his face blank, and then he said, "What do you mean?"

"I asked her about her name … but she said that we should keep it this way … to make things go right"

Harry knew that Dumbledore didn't know what the hell Harry was talking about, but he continued with his talk.

"So, did you do something that might be considered … a mistake … at that time?"

Harry thought for a minute, but he wasn't successful in having any ideas or thoughts.

"Sir?" he said, "Why did they _do _such a thing? I mean who would make an object like that to … to make mistakes?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry then at the cupboard.

"Well, as I said, it's not the object that is important here … it's the magic within" he paused for a moment and then continued.

"Old magic as I said, very old … we don't even know _very _well the reason behind such invention"

"We? Sir"

"Yes, wizards and witches along the centuries have thought and thought about it … all they could come out with is this. Great old wizards have intended to invent this magic…so they can correct their mistakes"

"But … isn't the purpose of the object is to let them make this mistake?" Harry asked, feeling confused a little.

"Yes, but as I told you before, great wizards have the ability to control their curiosity to make these mistakes … so they just go there and see what their mistake is and try to fix it if it was in the past … or try not to make it in the future"

"But …" Harry said, "they can't meddle with time … awful things might happen if they did"

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment, and then said.

"Well, they aren't meddling in time precisely, but just trying to get it … right"

Harry sat there and tried to register everything.

"And … if they want to go to their mistake … they just have to turn the object?"

"Well, yes … it'll take them to the time they made it … but as you might have noticed; your situation was a little different. You didn't have the object with you, so you went to some other times and places and not just the time of the mistake"

Harry nodded slowly, understanding the situation a little more than before.

"But I still don't know my mistake" he said, sighing.

"I can't help I'm afraid … but try to relax and think about each thing you did there … try to link them with events from the present …"

Harry pressed his mind, trying to remember everything. But as he did, he received a soft sting on his waist. He jumped a bit in his place and Dumbledore looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked him.

"I … I felt something" Harry said, rubbing his waist, where he had felt it.

"What?" Dumbledore asked, frowning.

"Never mind," Harry said, sitting straight on his chair and trying to remember again.

But every time he tried to do that, he feels the sting again.

"Are you ok?" Dumbledore asked him, after some minutes of jumping a bit and rubbing his side.

Harry wanted to speak, but his mouth was closed, and he felt his mind racing to get to someplace.

"Harry?" Dumbledore stood up and went beside him.

Harry now couldn't stop the rushing images and flashes that had appeared in his head.

He clutched it, feeling a bit dizzy.

Then, it stopped at something, a scene. Harry looked at it, trying to understand.

Then his mind rushed again, and it stopped at something else … something which happened a very long time ago.

Harry gasped suddenly. He just realized everything … _everything._

"Are you ok?" Dumbledore asked him again, as he leaned closer to Harry.

"Oh my God!" Harry whispered, "How could it be? It's so … little, it's impossible to see … so impossible to make …"

"What?" Dumbledore said, wanting to know what Harry was thinking of.

Harry looked into the man's eyes for a moment, and then said, "It was like my mind wanted to tell me this … it wanted to help me remember … and I did"

He smiled to his headmaster, and then the smile faded away.

"I wanna go back" he said suddenly and firmly.

Dumbledore looked surprised, "what do you mean?" he asked Harry.

"I'm going to _fix _everything"

Harry got up quickly and headed for the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore asked, following him.

Harry didn't answer; he just opened the door of the cupboard and grabbed the object.

"_No, _give me that back Harry … you don't want to make any more mistakes"

Dumbledore was just reaching his hand to snatch the object from Harry's hand, but Harry said, "See you later, professor" and he turned it.

Harry stood there, looking around him.

He had, as he expected, arrived to the same courtyard that he was in hours ago. He tried to remember the first thing he had done when he arrived here.

He knew it immediately. There were students around him, some were talking, some were walking, and some were splashing water at others.

He looked behind him automatically and saw the beautiful girl, holding her book and reading.

He had to fix everything now, so he walked and sat far from her, on the opposite side of the courtyard.

_I'm not supposed to talk her … not one bit._

He was feeling good that he knew what he was doing, yet he still felt a bit weird at his mistake, who would have thought … her, above all people.

He smiled a bit and looked at her sweet face under the shadow of the tree.

_How could someone like her change so much? Maybe because of the friends she was with … or maybe because she was just … a Slytherin._

He remembered their conversation together.

_She did ask if I was a pureblood … that's a sign._

He nodded to himself. As he did, a bell rang above him, and he saw the students getting up and heading for their classes.

_I just have to wait here … make sure everything goes right._

He saw the girl standing up, and as she did, she glanced at him for a split second, but then she just picked her book and headed for the entrance hall.

Harry waited for half an hour, but then he got a little bored, so he got up and headed for the fountain.

He started splashing water around; it was very cool and sweet on his hand. Then, his mind flashed at him a scene of an ancient man, holding up a broom and running for Harry to hit him.

He went away from it quickly and headed back to his place under the big tree.

After some more minutes, he saw the same man coming and holding the same broom and was cleaning along the way.

Harry backed a bit into the shadows of the tree behind him so the man won't see him. After another half an hour of waiting in the shades, the bell rang again and the man headed for the double doors.

Harry stood up, and looked around.

_Now what happened? _He thought, remembering the events that followed.

He knew that she should now return with the other students to this place and wait for their break in which she will be in the library.

"Alright" Harry whispered, as he sat down again and waited.

And sure enough, after five minutes, he saw the same students coming from the corridor that leads to the entrance hall, and were sitting back in the courtyard, some were heading somewhere else.

Harry saw her walking towards the tree and then … it happened.

A beautiful, red quill that fell from her bag, now it's time for Harry to _not _move. You see, the reason of all that had happened was from this moment, in which Harry picked the quill and handed it to her.

He stood there, waiting for something to happen, and then, he saw the same handsome and strong-looking boy getting away from the fountain and heading towards the girl. Harry knew exactly who he was, and why he, Harry, shouldn't meddle now in this scene.

He watched as young Lucius Malfoy walked towards the quill, picked it up, and headed for the girl under the tree.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief to know that things are back to normal again, now that everything was … right.

He saw Malfoy talking to her, and then she said something and he sat down next to her. Harry knew that everything was over now, and that he should just go back, but a part of his heart wanted her back, she could have changed if he stayed with her long enough, she would be completely different if he had talked to her more, and told her the truth about himself … that he was a half-blood. He didn't know what her reaction would be if he told her the truth, she might just get away from him, or she might just forget about it and help him the way she did.

Young Narcissa has now turned to the woman Harry saw two years ago, the one that looked at him and the others with her nose up high, like there was filth in the place. He shook his head, not believing the difference.

"I guess I should … people _do _change if they were with people that are so bad and evil like Malfoy"

He got up with a sigh, and walked slowly towards the fountain. No one stood there now, Malfoy's gang went somewhere else as soon as he left them. Things were the same as the present time, Crabbe and Goyle are the sidekicks of Draco, and here, their fathers were just the same, it's just repeating itself.

He headed for the corridor, deciding that he should return now. So he stood in a place where no one would see him, pulled the object out from his pocket, and with a last glance at the blonde haired girl that was now laughing with the blonde boy next to her, he turned the object in his hand.

He arrived to Dumbledore's office again, and the headmaster looked up.

"Harry?" he said, standing up.

Harry wasn't sure now what time he had landed in, he really had a rough time himself.

He waited for Dumbledore to say something, and after a whole minute he said, "So…"

At these two letters, Harry sighed in relief, he was home.

"I did it" he said, smiling, and Dumbledore looked delighted.

"Are you sure it's done?" he asked Harry.

"It's over … it's done" he replied.

Dumbledore walked to his desk and opened his drawer. Harry handed him the object and he buried it under the piles of parchment that were inside.

"That thing should be destroyed" Harry said, laughing a little.

"Oh yeah … one wouldn't want it falling into the wrong hands" Dumbledore nodded.

Then, he pulled an old file from his drawer and opened it. Harry saw a huge list of names in it.

Dumbledore searched for a while and then handed the file to Harry as he pointed at a certain line.

"Draco Malfoy" Harry read.

"Yes … he appeared again" Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry.

Harry smiled back, and Dumbledore returned the file into the drawer and closed it firmly.

There was silence, Harry didn't know what to say … he was so tired and wanted to get some rest after all the events of the day.

"What happened?" the headmaster suddenly asked, looking up, "what was your mistake?"

His head began to ach, and he sensed a painful headache coming on the way. He didn't really have the strength to tell what happened.

"Well …" Harry said, as he remembered. "Even the smallest things could change the course of the future".

**THE END**


End file.
